The Girl With The Long Brown Hair
by KayBayBay
Summary: The girl with the long brown hair turned around, and McGee was met with a familiar face. A short little TIVA one shot, T to be safe.


**Okay, I know what you're all thinking – "Why aren't you updating **_**Duty**_**? It's been forever." I know it has been forever, but I'm stuck on a certain part and I don't want to post until I have more written and I'm absolutely sure about it. Also, I have to read Angela's Ashes and five chapters of my AP Biology book and do work for it by the time school starts, Sept. 1**. **): Don't worry though, it should be up by tomorrow or Sunday. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters.**

"Another round over here James!"

The entire team, sans Tony and Ziva, were sitting at the bar, waiting for their next round. They had just closed a particularly tough case involving children. Since everyone had been so upset, Abby had forced everyone to go out drinking with her. McGee, Palmer, Ducky, even Gibbs and Director Shepard had agreed to go.

However, Tony and Ziva both managed to get out of it. Tony said he already had a date for the night, and since nobody wanted the details Abby just let him go. Ziva claimed that she had a yoga class, and after much arguing, Abby conceded to allowing her to miss.

The rest of the team could not get out of it, so here they were, waiting for the next round of shots Abby had ordered for her, McGee, and Palmer from the bartender. Gibbs was nursing a glass of bourbon, Ducky was drinking scotch, and Jenny had politely refused, saying she had an early morning the next day and that the director of NCIS shouldn't be getting drunk like a college student.

"Abby, did we really have to go out tonight? I just want to go home and rest. I haven't slept properly in over two weeks," McGee complained.

"Yes McGee, you really did have to go out. And we all know you're just gonna go home and write more of your book about us."

"I've already told everyone, the characters in _Deep Six_ are loosely based on our team, but they are their own person that I made up." McGee was sick of people bringing up his book all the time.

"Yeah, whatever, you keep saying that." Abby looked around the bar when she spotted a familiar face. "Hey guys, Tony's here with his date."

The rest of the team whipped around to see Tony dancing rather provocatively, if you could call it dancing, with a woman with long, brown hair, wearing tight dark jeans and a skimpy green top with very little back. She was turned around facing Tony, so they couldn't see her face.

"What are they doing?" Gibbs asked.

"That, Gibbs, is called dancing," Abby answered, still starting at Tony and his date.

"Who is that girl he's with?" McGee was trying to strain his neck to see her face, but he had no luck.

"It's probably one of Tony's many nameless skanks that he meets at bars like this." Jimmy Palmer knew that Tony had a different girl every day of the week.

"If they're going to do it, can't they at least go somewhere more private?" Jenny asked as she set down her glass of water.

"It's Tony. There is no doubt they're gonna go back to his apartment and do it there." All five team members turned to look at Abby, shocked by what she had said. "What? You know it's the truth."

"We know it is Abigail, we just don't want to think about it," Ducky said, turning back to glance at Tony.

Ten minutes later, the team was still at the bar, drinking and talking. Occasionally, someone would turn to look at Tony, but they still could not see his date's face.

McGee glimpsed over at them and saw that the two were kissing rather passionately. The girl with the long brown hair turned around, facing the bar, and McGee was met with a familiar face. "Oh my God," he said, so stunned that he dropped his glass onto the floor.

"Timmy, what is it?" Abby asked before she took another shot of vodka.

"Um, Tony's date isn't some nameless skank."

In a split second the team whipped their heads to face Tony. When they spotted him, their mouths hit the floor. Everyone was silent for a moment, until Ducky finally piped up. "Is that…"

"Ziva!" Abby gasped, doing a perfect spit take with the vodka in her mouth.

Palmer closed his eyes and opened them again, hoping the girl would change. She hadn't. "Are you sure that's Ziva? I mean, maybe it's a woman who looks exactly like her."

Ziva had since turned around, but was still dancing with Tony. His hands were all over her body, and their hips were moving in perfect rhythm with the song.

"That is definitely our dear Ziva, Mr. Palmer." Ducky turned around, looking at the people at the bar. "Director, do you know where Jethro went?"

The team was suddenly on full alert, scanning the bar for any signs of Gibbs. Jenny spotted him a few seconds later, across the bar. "I found him."

Gibbs walked up to his two agents, seething with anger. They knew about rule twelve, but they chose to break it anyways, right in front of the whole team! He saw it coming, but he still wished that they would have more control than to jump each other like horny teenagers.

Right as they were about to kiss again, he smacked them both so hard on the back of their heads it caused their foreheads to smack into one another. Tony started yelling in fury, not knowing it was Gibbs. "Who the hell do you think you are, hitting me and my girlfriend?" He spun around, coming face to face with his livid boss.

"Oh, um, hi boss. You know I was just kidding, right? I mean," he never got to finish, since Gibbs slapped them both again.

"Yeah you better be kidding about Ziva being your girlfriend. What the hell are you two doing?!" Tony immediately dropped his arm, which had been around Ziva's waist, holding her against him tightly.

"Gibbs," Ziva said, choosing her words carefully, "Tony and I have gone on a few dates in the past week or so. I am not his girlfriend." She glared at Tony, as if saying that Tony was an idiot for saying that to Gibbs. Secretly, Tony and Ziva had been together for the past month.

Gibbs snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, whatever you say. Just no playing grab ass. Keep you job and personal life separate, you got that?"

"Yes Gibbs," they both answered simultaneously.

Tony and Ziva went back to dancing and Gibbs started walking back to the bar, but not before yelling over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, Jenny says get a room."

**I got this idea in my head a few days ago and decided to write a story about it, hoping that it would stop my writer's block. Thanks for reading and please review (: **


End file.
